


Too Short For A Long Story

by ashilrak



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Minimal warnings, Untagged unless requested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: A collection of the ficlets I've posted on tumblr





	1. Washette - Mermaid AU

Gilbert knew he wasn’t supposed to go in the rivers. The ocean was his, with its clear blue water and lush sea life. The river water was harsh, flowing and trapped in by land. Men used the rivers, used them for transport and food. Going in the rivers meant the risk of exposure. Those who had lived and grown with the lands knew not to bother them, treated them with respect, but the newcomers were violent and bloodthirsty.

The newcomers were at war. The water was part of their line of attack. Leaves and powder and bodies entered it, dirtying it, with increasing regularity. 

But the men drew Gilbert in - calling to in, pleading to his curiosity and sense of adventure. He wanted to see men as they were in life, in the open air and not from the safety of the waters they sailed over. 

He had snuck away in the middle of the night, braving the filth and grime and swimming against the current. The night was quiet when Gilbert saw men up close for the first time. Land was too close on either side for comfort, but he put up with it. It was dark overhead, and darker in the water, shallow as it was. It was cold, and only the flowing of the river preventing it from freezing over. 

When he peeked his head over the water, Gilbert saw snow falling from the sky. There was a red glow and cheers on one side of the river, and pitch black silence on the other. There was little light, and for that Gilbert was glad. His skin had always shined in moonlight - the court had always fawned over him, saying his scales blended into his soft skin without a mark and glowed as if the light was coming from within his very being.

Sometimes he wondered what a man would think of him, what he would think of a man.

In the distance he heard a sort of rustling, a crunch of what he guessed were footsteps in the snow. He went back to the water and waited.

Above Gilbert, boats glided across the water, and temptation grew. 

He moved slow and sure, stealthy as to not disturb the water above. The dark meant that there was no light to reflect, and so he was safe and shrouded in the shadows. He observed the men in the boats, seeing their strong figures encases by layers of thick, unfamiliar fabric he had only heard described by more adventurous cousins.

There was one man that stood out, and Gilbert swam toward the boat. The man sat with all the others, but he gave an air of authority. The men surrounding him looked at the man for guidance and direction, and so did Gilbert.

He swam with the boats as they crossed the river, watched as the man stood tall over the others, making motions with his hands with command in his posture.

Gilbert waited in the same spot, not moving, feeling the cold sink in deep to his bones, waiting for the men to return. 

It felt like an eternity, but return they did, the man that had caught Gilbert’s attention before still standing strong and proud in the front. 

The sun was shining now, providing a mirror-like surface for him to hide under, and as he caught a glimpse of the man’s profile, Gilbert felt a little of himself fall for the strange human he knew nothing of.


	2. Benwash - You're all mine pet

Ben knew that the satisfaction he found kneeling by the General’s side wasn’t natural. He wasn’t supposed to keen under the man’s strong touch, wasn’t supposed to jump over backwards in search of the slightest hint of praise.

He wasn’t sure what had sparked the thought, but one evening, with Washington’s hands stroking his hair, he was pulled out his thoughts with a question, “how many men have you had, Benjamin?”

“Hmmm?” Ben was tired, lazy, relaxed. “What do you mean?”

The grip in his hair grew tighter. “How many men have seen you in your ecstasy, pet? How many men do I have to chase down for seeing you at your most beautiful?”

A flush rose to his cheeks. “No one, sir, no one but you.”

“Oh.” Washington sounded surprised. He opened his eyes to find a satisfied smirk playing across the General’s lips. “You’re all mine, pet, every last bit of you.”

“Only you, sir. Always and forever.”


	3. Benwash - I can resist anything but temptation

George knew that Ben didn’t mean to do it, and that’s what made it worse. Ben would lick his lips and George would find his mind wandering, wondering what it would be like to taste those lips for his own, to feel Ben’s tongue taste patterns on his skin. 

It was selfish of him to demand so much of Ben’s time, and yet he did it anyway. There were so few opportunities for the simple pleasures in life in war; he relished every chance he had. Ben was a constant source of temptation and distraction - every report offering new fuel for the dark fantasies George tried to deny to even himself.

There were times where their future seemed bleak, when the resources were stretched so thin that George knew there was no denying how many of his men were going to bed hungry that night. Ben was a constant source of temptation, yes, but he was a constant nonetheless. George started to find comfort in his dark thoughts, and it was only a matter of time until he acted upon them.

It was George who stepped in closer than necessary, who was the one to make sure to be aware of every movement, no matter how small, of Ben’s. He was the one who longed to feel the heat of Ben’s breath against his skin, wanted to know how Ben looked while lost in the throws of passion.

It was George who first brushed his fingers against Ben’s hand, light enough to file away as nothing more than an accident. Ben had startled at the touch, tuned in to his presence that such a small action shook him to his core. George had tuned into Ben’s reaction, wanted to know just how aware of him Ben was. He had stepped closer.

Ben was a stubborn man, a brave and beautiful, stubborn man. He hadn’t moved when George had continued to close the space between the two of them. “Benjamin,” he had said.

“Your excellency,” Ben had responded.

There was a part of him that knew he shouldn’t trust Ben, that his position over the other man meant that Ben might lie to serve him in the best way possible. George put down that thought as he stepped even closer to Ben, making the small space that had still existed between them disappear.

Ben was so warm pressed against him, hot enough to ignite the fires George had tried so hard to douse in the past. Ben’s fingers fit between his as if they had been made for one another. Ben’s eyes were so wide, so beautiful, that there was only a second of deliberation before George pressed his lips to Ben’s rose-pink ones.


	4. Benwash - Good Boy

Benjamin was well-behaved. George had told the boy to go to his tent and wait for him hours ago. He had intended on going straight there, had planned on taking his sweet time taking his boy apart, stripping the layers of cloth to reveal his beautiful skin. George had been looking forward to the sweet noises leaving his boy’s lips, wanting to taste his boy’s skin.

He had gotten distracted - his attention demanded by one man and then the next and then the next. 

Hours had passed, and George had expected to return to an empty tent, with perhaps a note in Benjamin’s place. Instead, the flap closed behind him and he walked forward to find Benjamin still waiting for him - kneeling in front of his desk, head bowed forward and wrists clasped behind his back. George felt the breath leave his chest as the weight of the act had set in. Benjamin had spent hours kneeling on the hard ground, waiting for him to come as he had promised.

“Oh, sweet boy,” he said, stepping forward. He walked around, and moved a piece of Benjamin’s golden hair from his head. Beautiful. His boy’s wide blue eyes looked up at him, imploring, wondering what had taken him so long.

George kneeled on the ground in front of Benjamin. “Oh, my sweet, beautiful boy,. You’re so good for me, waiting for me all this time. I’ve abandoned you, sweet thing. I’ve left you here all alone.” He took Benjamin’s face between his hands and pressed kisses to the high points of Benajmin’s face. His boy deserved the world and yet there was only so much he could give him. 

“Oh, how can I reward you, staying still, so good for me. Just for me. Oh, my beautiful Benjamin.”

Benjamin bit at his lip and fluttered his lashes, more inviting than ever. He took in a breath and looked up at George. “Oh, sir, I’d do anything for you, this was nothing compared to what I would do should you even suggest a hint of desire.”

“Oh,” George ran a finger down the side of Benjamin’s face. “But this isn’t about me, what do you want, my sweet boy?”

Benjamin’s pink tongue darted out to look his lips. “I want to taste you, sir. I want you in my mouth, on my skin, in my hair. I need you, sir. My mind’s been filled with you since I got here. Please, sir, whatever you give me I will drink up like a lost man finding an oasis in the desert.”

He ran a hand over Benjamin’s mouth, starting to think. George could feel his cock hardening in his breeches. His sweet boy, staying so still, so patient for him. George stood up and moved his hand to pull at Benjamin’s hair. “If you want me, you shall have me.” 

Benjamin tilted his head back, smiling. “I want to taste you sir, please.”

George undid his breeches and pressed the head of his cock to Benjamin’s lower lip. “And then you shall taste me, sweet thing.”

Benjamin’s eyes closed as he wrapped his lips around his cock and swirling his tongue over the slit. George tightened his grip in Benjamin’s hair and moaned low and quiet, “oh, good boy, so good for me.”


	5. Benwash - You're Mine Now

The new ones were always fun to break in. George wrapped the rough rope tighter around Ben’s wrists, holding firm despite the boy’s struggling. He had been a gift from his father, and he hadn’t even known it.

“You can’t do this to me,” Ben spat out. “I am a free man.”

George chuckled and said, “that’s not true at all.” he let go of Ben’s wrists and walked around to look the boy in the eye. “You are a possession, an object, presented to me by your father in an attempt to garner my favor.”

Ben narrowed his eyes. “You’re lying.”

He reached over for the letter lying open on his desk. “No,” George said, showing it to Ben. “I’m not.” It was one letter from the correspondence he had been exchanging with the boy’s father for months.

Ben’s eyes went wide as he read over the words written in a familiar hand. He stropped struggling, leaning back into the stiff chair as his new reality set in.

“How does it feel? George asked. “Knowing you’re mine now?”

Ben shook his head. “It doesn’t matter what’s on the paper, you’ll never actuall have me.”

“That’s what you think.”

George wrapped his hand up in Ben’s hair and yanked the boy’s head back - hard enough to make Ben let out a sharp noise of pain. He placed his other hand on Ben’s collarbone and pushed down. Ben grunted, grimacing.

He smiled and said, “you’re quite pretty.” George stepped closer to Ben. “I had other intentions for you, but now” he raised his hand to run his thumb over Ben’s lower lip. “I think I’d like to have you in my bed.”

“You can’t.”

George forced his thumb into Ben’s mouth and said, “you’re mine now, I can do whatever I want.”

Ben’s eyes shone with anger, and he blinked as his eyes started to water with some kind of feeling - sadness, anger, defeat - George didn’t care. He smiled as a single tear fell down Ben’s face.

Beautiful, really.


	6. Benlaf - Damnant quod non intellegunt. They condemn what they do not understand.

There were always whispered of the men that found comfort in one another. Ben had heard more than one person claim that a hanging was the least a sodomite deserved. He had to keep on his brave face, not let the terror and worry show.

Lafayette looked incredible in his blue and gold - the ever-present twinkle in his eye shining bright. Ben felt a warm smile stretch across his face when the tent flap closed behind him.

“Ah, Bem,” Lafayette said, stepping forward and cupping Ben’s face with his hands. “It’s been much too long.”

“It has.”

Lafayette’s hands dropped to Ben’s hips and pulled him close. “I’ve missed you,” Lafayette said. A kiss was pressed to his cheek and then the corner of his mouth. “All my thoughts have been of you.” Lafayette’s lips met his own, and Ben pushed up in to the kiss before he could stop himself.

Ben pulled away and settled his hands on Lafayette’s shoulders, forcing a small distance between them. “We can’t,” he said. “People will know.”

“What are you talking about?” Lafayette asked. Another kiss was pressed to Ben’s lips. “No one will know anything. You worry too much.”

“But Laf,” Ben said, stepping away, voice rising. “You didn’t hear the men!”

Lafayette shook his head and reached for Ben’s hands. “It’s just talk, love. Nothing about us. They don’t know. They know nothing,.”

“But what if they’re right?” Ben asked, voice harsh. “What if this is wrong?”

Hands returned to his cheeks and Lafayette’s lips brushed the lightest of kisses across the planes of his face. “It doesn’t matter,” Lafayette said. “It’s only because they don’t understand.”

A tear fell from the corner of Ben’s eye and Lafayette kissed it away. “But,” Ben started. “What of-”

“Shhhhh,” Lafayette interrupted, kissing him again on the kips. “Let your worries melt away. I’m here now. It’ll all be okay.” 

Ben raised his hand to cover Lafayette’s. “Alright,” he said. “Alright.”


	7. Benwash - Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori.

George traced a finger across Ben’s cheek. “I fear for you, constantly.”

Ben moved closer and rested his chin on George’s chest and looked up and said, “why?”

“Every day my mind is filled with images of some messenger approaching me to inform me that Major Benjamin Tallmadge is among the dead,” George whispered, eyes off to the side. “I can’t loose you, Benjamin. I can’t. My heart couldn’t bear it.”

“We’re fighting a war,” Ben said, reaching for George’s hand. He pressed his lips to the back of it. “You can’t protect me from the world, but I can promise that I’ll do my best to make sure that it never happens.”

George sighed. “You don’t understand.”

“What don’t I understand, love?” Ben asked.

“If you were to die, it’d be my fault. Your death would be for nothing, and it’d be because I sent you out to it.”

“No, don’t say that,” Ben said, sitting up. He squeezed George’s hand tighter. “It wouldn’t be your fault, and it wouldn’t be for nothing. I more than willing to die for you, for America. It’s a sweet and proper thing to die for one’s country.” He soothed his hand over George’s brow. “My only regret would be leaving you behind.”

George looked pained. “You can’t say those things.”

Ben pressed a kiss to George’s lips. “Don’t let these things plague you, I’ll be here for you, at your side, as long as I am able.”

“But we don’t know how long that is.” George’s arm sneaked around Ben’s waist and pulled him back down. “What if tonight is the last we have?”

Ben let a smile cross his face, the dim lighting disguising the sad nature of it, and said, “then we shall make the most of tonight.”


	8. Ben/Alex - We're not just friends. You know that.

Alex looked at the coffee waiting on his desk and sighed. 

He picked it up, knowing it’d be his order without needing to look at the side. 

“Good morning,” Ben said, walking toward him with a smile. “How was your weekend?”

Alex returned the smile. “Good,” he said. “Yours?”

Ben stepped closer, less than a foot separating them. “Oh, nothing too exciting. Had the apartment to myself actually. Caleb went on a weekend trip with some old friends from college.”

“That sounds nice,” Alex said. He sat down and opened his computer. “What’s Washington’s mood like?”

Ben shrugged and moved to lean against the desk. “Eh, same old. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

Alex nodded. “Sounds good.” He opened his email and grimaced at the amount of new messages that had come in since he had last checked. “What’s on your agenda for today?”

“You know,” Ben started, giving Alex a weird look. “You’re acting awfully weird.”

“Am I?” Alex asked, not looking up.

Ben bent down. “What am I to you?” he asked.

“A friend?” Alex offered, still not looking up. “Co-worker?”

“We’re not just friends,” Ben said, trailing a finger down Alex’s neck. Alex failed to repress the shiver that went through him. His neck had always been so sensitive. “You know that.”

Friends was simpler. “And if I don’t?” Alex asked.

“Then you wouldn’t have fucked me over this desk Friday night,” Ben whispered.

Alex swallowed. 

“I’d like a repeat,” Ben said. “If you don’t mind.”

Alex looked away from his computer and over at Ben, the smallest space separating their lips. If anyone walked into Alex’s office, he wasn’t sure what explanation he’d offer.

“When did you get so bold?” he asked.

Ben pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’m not sure, you must be rubbing off on me.”

Alex snorted. “That was a bad joke.”

“We’re getting lunch together,” Ben said. “Even if I have to forcibly pry you away from your computer and drag you from the office.”

“Good luck with that.”

“I’ll see you later,” Ben said, pushing away from the desk.

Alex nodded, trying to focus back in on the computer instead of how much he wanted Ben to come back.


	9. Benwash - I need you to tell me the truth about where you've been

Ben was careful when he shut the door behind him, making sure that it was as near silent as possible as he flipped the deadbolt. He waited for a moment, still, holding his breath. 

He turned around and took a step forward, praying that the creaky spots of the floor were the same as they had been. He was tired. He’d be able to better deal with this in the morning. For now, he wanted a hot shower and to slip his way into George’s arms. A full night’s rest would do him well.

Ben hitched his bag onto his shoulder and turned down the hallway leading toward the bedroom. A step later, Ben found himself pressed to a familiar chest. George. He inhaled a sharp breath.

“Benjamin,” George breathed out. His voice was tired, almost gravelly from a lack of use. Ben almost cried at the sound. “Where did you go?”

Instead of answering, Ben raised a hand to grab a fistful of fabric of the soft shirt George was wearing, breathing in George’s scent, the faint remains of the morning’s cologne a balm on Ben’s soul. 

“Benjamin,” George repeated, more awake. An arm wound around Ben’s waist and pulled him in closer. George pressed his face into Ben’s hair. “I was so worried.”

“There was no need,” Ben managed to get out, voice sounding small.

“I was terrified,” George said. “I woke up and you were gone, not a single trace. You didn’t answer my texts! Calls! Nothing!” 

And there was the anger that Ben had expected, why he had wanted to wait until morning. The relief that was still filling him at having George so close almost made up for it. 

“It’s….” Ben tried. He took in a deep breath. He could feel something tighten in his chest, and his exhale was shaky. “I don’t…”

George stepped away, and Ben almost whined at the loss of contact. “I was so scared, Ben, never do that again.” George’s hand came up to cup Ben’s cheek, a thumb rubbing under Ben’s eye. “I need you to tell me the truth about where you’ve been, I need to know.”

Ben closed his eyes when he felt the tears start to fall. It was too dark to see anything, but George would notice. “I went home,” he said.

“Home?” George asked.

Ben nodded. “Yes.” It was almost a croak. He took in a breath to try to study himself. “It was…Nathan.”

“Nathan?” George asked, concerned, the firmness from before gone. 

It’d been over five years and he still could barely think about it. It was a sort of torture, going back. And yet he did it every year. 

It was the first time he had to explain himself.

“Old friend,” Ben whispered. “Died.”

“Oh, Benjamin,” George said, bringing him in close again. Ben tucked his head against George’s chest and let the tears fall. A kiss was pressed to the top of his hair. “I’m so sorry.”

Ben shook his head.

“I could have come with you, you know,” George said. “Helped, maybe. I don’t know if you wanted me there, but I would have gone.”

Ben squeezed George tighter, breathing in that familiar scent. Words were hard. The embrace and smell and touch were comforting. Easier to focus on.

“Thank you,” he said, voice muffled. It wasn’t everything he wanted to say, but the meaning must have come through. 

George pressed another kiss to the top of his head. They stayed like that, in each other’s arms in the hallway. For the first time since Ben had left, he felt settled.


	10. Alex/Ben - The way you flirt is shameful.

Alex watched as Ben walked in front of his desk for the eleventh time that day. Ben’s cheeks were pink, and his eyes kept flicking between Alex and the exits. 

Alex raised a brow when he managed to catch Ben’s eye and chuckled to himself when Ben scurried out into the hallway.

“Do you know what that’s about?” John asked. “He’s a nice enough guy, but it’s a bit weird. I know Washington likes to check in on him, but Washington isn’t even here.”

Alex shrugged. “I might have an idea,” he offered.

“Care to elaborate?”

Alex shook his head and continued to type out his report. “No,” he said.

The next time Ben went by Alex cleared his throat and called out, “Tallmadge, come here.”

Ben froze, the folders in his hands clutched tight to his chest. 

“Tallmadge?”

Ben hurried over. “Yes, Hamilton?”

Alex leaned forward and crossed his arms over his chest, his elbows resting on his desk. “The way you flirt is shameful.”

Ben’s eyes widened and he almost choked. “I don’t know what-”

“Yes you do,” Alex interrupted. “Peggy’s usual reminder slash reprimand about lunch is due in an hour or so. Come with me? There’s that diner a couple blocks over. Fantastic waffles. Waffles worth killing someone over.”

The red of Ben’s cheeks gave him away, but Alex admired the effort as Ben tried to school his expression. “Why would I want to get lunch with you?” he asked. “I barely know you.”

Alex shrugged. “Why wouldn’t you want to get lunch with me? You’re cute, I know I’m not hideous. If that’s not your style, call it networking.”

Ben bit his lip. “I’d rather not call it networking.”

Alex smiled. “Then it’s a date. Meet me here at 12:30. You’ll probably need to yell at me a little bit. Don’t be offended.”

“Right.” Ben nodded. He rocked back onto his heels. “Is that it then?”

“Yep,” Alex said. “But if you’re planning on keeping up your routine of visiting so often without saying a word, I really like those blue pants of yours.”

Ben’s brows furrowed together. “Why?”

Alex winked. “They’re just on the cusp of being too small.”


	11. Benwash - I'll make your little secret public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Ben was sitting on the desk, George standing between his legs. Ben’s skin was soft under George’s lips, and the quiet gasps Ben were making were music to his ears.

“It wouldn’t take much, you know,” George whispered

“What wouldn’t take much, Sir?”

George pulled on Ben’s hair with a tad more force, just to watch Ben’s eyes flutter shut at the sensation. He smiled to himself as he stared down at his beautiful boy. “For everyone to know that you’re mine.”

Ben bit down on his lip.

“You’d like that too, wouldn’t you?” George asked. “I’ll make your little secret public and the entire world will know how much you beg and plead for me to touch you. How much you love being mine.”

“I would, Sir,” Ben gasped out. “Have them all know I’m yours.”

It was almost embarrassing how much power Ben’s words had over him. George squeezed Ben’s thigh, running his thumb along the inseam. “How would you want it?” he asked. “I could just tell them, have you stand at my side with that beautiful pink on your cheeks. My arm around your waist as I tell them how much you’re looking forward to being on your knees for me later, let them know about the little plug you’d be wearing to keep yourself nice and open for me.”

George dug his fingers into the muscle of Ben’s thigh, reveling in the quiet whine Ben made. “Or I could pretend to be subtle. A collar, perhaps.” He removed his hand from Ben’s hair and dropped it to trace his finger along Ben’s throat. “You’d look so nice in a collar. Maybe something subtle, so that they’d have to be looking to recognize it.”

Ben nodded. “Please,” he whispered.

“I wonder how Arnold would react,” George said. It was a sore spot between them, Arnold’s position in the company meaning George couldn’t do anything but push down the possessiveness when Arnold’s eyes lingered too long on Ben. Arnold loved to demand Ben’s expertise, said his skills were unique to him and him alone. “Would he make a scene, do you think? Call you my little whore?” 

“Or would you wait until I was distracted and go press yourself up against him?” George asked. “See what I would do?”

Ben’s eyes snapped open, his pupils blown wide. 

“You’ve told me once you like it when I remind everyone why you’re the one they should be jealous of,” George whispered. “I still think it’s much the other way around, but what do I know?” He moved his hand up Ben’s thigh until he was cupping Ben’s hard cock. “I’m just an old man that’s managed to fool you into wanting me.”

Ben pushed up into his hand, a low moan escaping his lips. “You’re everything I could want and more, Sir.”

George hummed as he pressed his lips to the side of Ben’s neck. “My beautiful boy, you don’t even know the blessing you are in my life.” He tangled his fingers in Ben’s strands again. “Now,” he said, pulling on Ben’s hair. “Did you do as I asked?”

“Yes sir,” Ben answered, nodding as much as he was able to.”

George removed his hand from Ben’s clothed cock. “Good,” he said. “Now strip. I want you facing the window, hands to the glass.”


	12. Robert/Ben

“Townsend.”

Robert looked up at the sound of his name. It was Abraham, looking rather flustered. He raised a brow. “Yes?” 

Abraham wiped his hands against his coat. “There’s someone who wants to speak with you.”

“Who is it?” Robert asked.

“He’s coming in right behind me,” Abraham said, looking back toward the door. “It’s official business, though I don’t know what.” 

Robert huffed out a breath and set the papers to the side. “I see.”

A moment later, the door opened and shut quickly as a man in plain clothing stepped through. When the man turned around, Robert felt the air rush out of his chest. It was the most beautiful man Robert had ever seen.

“Sorry about the lack of notice,” the man said, stepping forward. His eyes were focused on Robert, and his stride was strong, confident. “I wanted to meet our man in New York.”

Robert stood up and shook the man’s hand - strong handshake. As soon as the man let go Robert moved to rest his hands on the chair, giving his hands something to do to fight the urge to reach out like he wanted.

“And you are?” Robert asked, voice as measured as it always was. 

The man’s eyes were boring right into his - alight with passion and intelligence. “Major Benjamin Tallmadge,” the man - now Tallamadge - said. “I am the one who shares the information you provide with General Washington.”

“I see.”

Abe stepped forward. “Ben’s an old friend of mine.”

Tallmadge’s eyes didn’t leave Robert’s face. Robert swallowed and tightened his grip on the chair.

“Abe and I knew each other as children,” Tallmadge said. “It’s part of how I figured I could trust you.”

Robert nodded. He resisted the urge to squirm and held firm. “And now you’re meeting me to guarantee, I presume,” he said.

Tallmadge nodded, hair shining in the light streaming in from a window.

“Abe,” Tallmadge called out, still looking at Robert. “Would you mind if you left Mr. Townsend and myself alone for a moment.”

“Right,” Abraham said after a moment. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

As soon as Abraham left, Tallmadge stepped closer. Robert tensed, hyperaware of Tallmadge in a way he knew he shouldn’t be.

“I was reluctant at first,” Tallmadge said, voice low. He was close, and Robert tried to focus on anything else, but found himself unable. “I preferred the idea of a smaller circle, but your information has proven invaluable.”

“I’m glad to be of service,” Robert said. It was stiff. Too stiff. But he couldn’t bring himself to relax around Tallmadge, not with the way he had to keep fighting not to let his eyes drop to Tallmadge’s lips.

Tallmadge nodded and stepped closer. “As am I.” 

Robert couldn’t think of anything to say, but he prayed he wasn’t imagining whatever it was between them. There had to be something. There was something too intent about the feeling for it to be false. He found himself leaning forward.

“Sorry,” Abraham said, sounding a little winded. “I was getting weird looks.”

Robert nearly jumped back, and Tallmadge’s mouth turned down into a subtle frown.


	13. Alex/Ben - Lavender Rose - Enchantment, love at first sight, majesty, splendor, fascination, adoration

Alexander had heard of Major Tallmadge more than once in his short time on Washington’s staff, but all the verbal poetry in the world couldn’t have prepared him for everything that Tallmadge was. Alexander knew he was a romantic at heart, and Tallmadge was a knight right from one of the old tales. 

It was late when Tallmadge first approached him - an unexpected meeting that had Alexander worrying for the state of his hair like some young girl greeting her first suitor. 

“Major Tallmadge,” he said, looking up from the letter he was writing for the General. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I imagine you weren’t,” Tallmadge said with a nod. “You are new to Washington’s staff, yes?” 

Alexander nodded, setting his quill to the side. Tallmadge was just as handsome up close, even so late into the day. Had he been of more sound mind, he might have been jealous. “How can I be of assistance, Major?”

“No need to be so formal,” Tallmadge said, taking a seat in an empty chair. “I wanted to introduce myself. I do believe we’ll be encountering one another quite often, and I do believe that familiarity aids in making things run smoothly.”

“I do agree,” Alexander said. He turned to face Tallmadge, his hands going to his knees. He stood up and walked over to the small table holding the whiskey and cups Washington liked to have handy. “Might I offer you a drink?”

“I’d love one,” Tallmadge said. 

When Alexander turned around with the glasses in hand, he found Tallmadge standing right in front of him, much too close to be proper in any setting but an intimate one, his knuckles brushing against Tallmadge’s coat.

“Sorry,” Tallmadge said, not stepping away. 

At this distance, Alexander breathed in the faint musky scent that must have belonged to Tallmadge. He blinked in an attempt to clear his mind. Tallmadge was still much too close. 

“It’s fine,” Alexander said, meeting Tallmadge’s gaze. It was searching for something, and Alexander worked on pushing the faint hope rising in his chest down. He handed Tallmadge the glass. “Cheers.”

Tallmadge still didn’t step away. “I beg you to forgive me, Hamilton,” Tallmadge said.

“Whatever for?”

“This,” Tallmadge said, just as he ducked his head down to press his lips to Alexander’s.


	14. Alex/Ben - My family won't understand, I can't tell them yet

Alex gripped Ben’s hips and pushed up into the kiss, going up onto his toes. When he pulled away, Ben’s lips were swollen and spit-slick. “You know,” he said. “There’s no hiding what you were just doing.”

Ben chuckled and pressed a light kiss to his forehead, bringing him in close for a hug. “I know,” he said. “They’re going to hound me about it the entire ride home.”

“But you’re not going to tell them,” Alex muttered.

“No,” Ben said. He pulled away and looked down at Alex, a hand going to Alex’s cheek. “You know why, Alex. My family won’t understand, I can’t tell them yet.”

Alex frowned. “But when can you tell them?”

A soft kiss was pressed to his lips. “I’ll tell them when I’m no longer living with them,” Ben said. “You know I want nothing more than to bring you home with my, show you off. Just stopping all the questions about girls would be worth it.”

“You said your parents are fine with it though,” Alex protested.

“And they are,” Ben agreed. “To an extent. They are of the “I’m okay with homosexuality, just don’t do it in front of me,” school of thought.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex said. “I know you don’t need this, I’m just-”

“I know.” Ben brought him close again. “I know. I’m not ashamed of you, Alex. I promise.”

Alex squeezed Ben as tight as he could, feeling something clench in his chest. “I know that, but-”

Ben pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I know,” he murmured. “I know.”

“I love you,” Alex whispered.

“Hmm?” 

Alex shook his head. “Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
